


The Twelve Most Awkward Days That Just Happened To Lead Up to Christmas

by littlepinkbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Christmas Fluff, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Liam is Zayn's mailman and has a crush on him.  It only took him twelve days and twelve grand gestures to consider asking Zayn on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelve Most Awkward Days That Just Happened To Lead Up to Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wowziam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowziam/gifts).



On the first day of Christmas… 

Liam had put together a few ideas about Zayn just through delivering mail to him for the last 8 months. Maybe he wasn’t supposed to notice the type of things that he delivered to people, but seeing as he was almost too shy to speak to Zayn when he actually saw him, snooping on his mail was the best he could do. When Zayn got packages, they were usually from a family member (maybe it was his mum? But sometimes the drawings on the outside of the package made Liam think he must have younger siblings) or from a local art shop. Every once in a while, Zayn would receive a package from America, and those were Liam’s favourite days. The days he had to knock on Zayn’s door (he always knocked three times - and in his head, that meant Zayn knew it was Liam and was excited to open the door, maybe) and when Liam’s most favourite caramel chocolate brown eyes opened the door he held the customs form up, his voice soft as he spoke, “Just need a signature, mate.” Zayn had never done anything to make Liam think he was interested, but he had caught a glimpse of a man in a questioning state of undress one day, so he was sure that maybe he had a chance with Zayn. 

That’s how he ended up here, standing behind the square of mailboxes after he had put everyone’s mail in their boxes. He was almost certain that he could get in trouble for leaving notes inside the mailbox but his best friend Niall had convinced him that no one would try and get him fired for a little harmless flirting They definitely wouldn’t. Liam brushed his hands off on his too style polyester blend trousers and reached into his satchel, pulling out the envelope he had for Zayn. Twisting the envelope between his fingers, Liam twisted the key to Zayn’s box slipping the red envelope inside and quickly locking it, deciding to make his escape from the mailboxes as quickly as he could. 

On the second day of Christmas…. 

When Zayn had retrieved his mail from the box late on Monday night, he glanced at the unaddressed red envelope and flipped it over, double checking to be sure there wasn’t an address shown anywhere. There wasn’t even a name. After digging through his junk drawer (he had always been positive growing up that he would never be like his mum and have a junk drawer, but as it was, life was stronger than him), he turned out to be successful, finding a lime green post it pad, he grabbed a pen and quickly wrote on it, “Don’t think this was meant for me!” and to add to it he drew a cartoon Santa with a sad face before returning down to the boxes and leaving the card inside of his now empty mailbox. 

Returning to his mailbox after a long day in his studio, Zayn barely had enough hands to juggle his coffee cup and his bag of takeaway, but curiosity got the best of him and he stopped by the mailboxes. There was a small package in it, no doubt from his mum, and underneath of it was the red card. The post-it had Santa’s sad face scratched out and turned into a happy face and small, messy handwriting that said, “No it’s for you.” On the back side of an envelope there was a candy cane taped to the paper with a small piece of postal service tape. Zayn scrunched his face up and gave thought to his postman for a minute, although he was a very fit lad, Zayn was certain he was the type of guy who had a wife and sixteen kids at home. 

Finally making it back up to his flat, Zayn emptied his hands and decided to read the card first. The front of the card had what could only be described as a Batman Santa and in the inside of the card in messy handwriting (that matched the handwriting on the post-it) said, “Hope you have a truly Happy Christmas. xx L” Zayn looked over the card for a few moments before realising that he had no idea what his mailman’s name was and he noted that like his mum always said, he really should leave a tip for the mailman. 

On the Third Day of Christmas…. 

Liam was relieved, no, elated to find that the card was gone from Zayn’s mailbox when he checked it on Wednesday afternoon. He hadn’t thought about the implications of leaving a not addressed card in someone’s box and had just assumed Zayn would open it, but this just spoke to how good of a person Zayn was -- he wouldn’t open mail that didn’t belong to him. As least that’s what Liam told himself when the hearts took over his eyes. Juggling his satchel over his shoulder, Liam made sure to deliver all the mail first before returning to the car and coming back with a cupcake, chocolate with red frosting, resting on a napkin that said, “Enjoy!” and Liam carefully settled the cupcake into Zayn’s mailbox, making sure it was exactly even on top of his mail before closing and locking his box. 

When Zayn returned home from a mate’s birthday party, he slipped out of the cab, slightly drunk and definitely happy and he decided his first stop would be the mailbox, just to see what his little Santa had left him, if anything. Squeezing his phone between his ear and his shoulder, Zayn confirmed with his friend that he had in fact arrived home and no he hadn’t tried to pull the taxi driver (and how rude of Harry to accuse him of that anyway) Zayn twisted the key in the lock, listening to Harry go on about who he was or wasn’t going home with and he reached in to the box, dropping his hand down and, “What the fuck?” Zayn interrupted Harry, pulling his hand back that was now covered in red frosting and were those… they were definitely green sprinkles. “Someone left a fucking cupcake in my mailbox.” Zayn huffed out, the sugary frosting on his fingers all but sobering him up. 

“Maybe someone has a crush on you.” Harry said in his sing-song voice, his voice that made Zayn want to push him out of a moving car on the motorway. 

“I think he’s doing it to everyone honestly. Like just leaving sweets in their mailboxes because it’s almost Christmas,” Zayn explained, huffing out and leaning down to wipe his hand on the grass, which was freezing anyway, before carefully removing the remains of the cupcake and his now red mail from the box. 

“I don’t think he’s doing it to anyone but you, and I think you’re a big fucking idiot, mate. Why don’t you leave him a card back? What’s his name?” Harry asked, and the way his normally slow pace picked up made Zayn aware that he needed to keep his mouth shut about this or Harry would definitely get him in trouble. 

“I don’t know. He signed that one card L. And I don’t have any Christmas cards. Plus mum’s said I need to give him a tip. I think I’ll give him a tip, that’s for sure. Don’t leave uncovered sweets in unsuspecting people’s boxes, how’s that for a fucking tip.” Zayn wasn’t actually angry, the gesture was sweet, he was just a little frustrated at his situation. 

Harry’s answer was a laugh, one of the laughs that Zayn knew wasn’t going to go anywhere good, so instead of responding, he pulled his phone from his ear with his one clean hand and hung up, pushing his phone into his back pocket and heading back to his flat. 

On the Fourth day of Christmas… 

When Liam opened the boxes, he was greeted with Zayn’s empty box, with the exception of a bit of leftover frosting smeared on the metal. A frown took over his face and Liam sighed at how his plan had backfired. He imagined a Zayn with frosting everywhere, angry and ready to report Liam to the postal service for how creepy of a postal worker he was. He sighed, sliding all the mail into the correct slots before retrieving the coffee shop gift card that was in a gift card envelope and grabbing a pen from his pocket to make a note on it. “Sorry!” He wrote with a small sad face, a sad face that didn’t even have even eyes, because if it was up to Liam and drawing, they would all be at a loss for the rest of their lives. 

Niall couldn’t stop laughing when Liam told him about what had happened with the cupcake. Liam was sure that Zayn might leave him a note back, telling him how sweet it was, but it was radio silence from Zayn’s end and Liam started to get worried. His plan was rather creepy, but he had taken the time to plan out the twelve days and even did a little reconnaissance with one of Zayn’s neighbours, so he was going to follow through with it. If it all turned into rubbish, a small place in America called Idaho sounded like a nice place to live, didn’t it? America needed creepy postal workers as well, Liam was sure. 

On the fifth day of Christmas…. 

When Zayn had retrieved his mail and found the Starbucks gift card he thought two things. One, he was sure now that this was something that his postal worker was doing for only him and second, he was glad that he hadn’t decided to leave a fresh cup of coffee in his box. The thought of opening his box to a cold, awful cup of coffee made Zayn laugh, his eyes crinkling at the corners at the idea of it. Zayn stood in front of the mailbox for a moment, unsure of if he should leave a note, but instead he decided not to -- because what was he meant to say? “Thanks,” “What’s your name?” “Are you doing this for everyone or am I special?” everything he could think of to write sounded stupid so he decided he would spend his day just barely peeking out of the window of his flat to watch for his mail and hopefully his next surprise to be left. 

Zayn wasn’t disappointed when he saw Liam get out of from the car, carefully placing everyone’s mail in the box and a frown took over his lips when Liam looked like he was going to walk away without leaving anything extra in Zayn’s box. He definitely should have left a note back. Just as he was getting ready to turn away from the window, he saw Liam digging around in his satch and he turned back to watch him, smiling when Liam looked around him and carefully placed a small baggy in Zayn’s box, locking them and making his way back to his car quickly. 

Waiting thirty minutes seemed reasonable. Zayn didn’t want to rush down to the box and find Liam returning because he had forgotten to put say, a live shark in the box. Pulling on his coat, Zayn wrapped a scarf around his neck and ran down the steps and out to the boxes. When he opened the box, he found the bag, filled with an assortment of candy, a tight bow tied around the top and a tag attached to it. The tag said, “Sweets for my sweet!” In handwriting that definitely didn’t belong to Liam, but it was scratched out and underneath said, “That’s actually creepy, innit? Fuck. Don’t mind that!” and that handwriting was definitely the handwriting of who he knew to be his postal boy. Zayn laughed at the card and ripped it off, retrieving the marker from his pocket and quickly writing on the other side of the card, “Creepy or not -- thank you!” Zayn debated on leaving the card in the box but then decided he definitely was going to leave it, locking his box and going back to his flat and definitely not spending any time thinking about his postal worker. 

On the sixth day of Christmas… 

The forecast had been grim, cold, cold and more cold, but when Liam’s freezing fingers opened the boxes and he saw the note with Zayn’s handwriting on it, his mood was definitely not grim. Curling his lips up into a grin, he tucked the note into his pocket, a semblance of warmth and calm settling over him. It was nice to have a bit of confirmation from Zayn that he wasn’t going to call the police on him or have him arrested. As it got closer to Christmas, Liam spent more time going to flat doors and dropping off packages, but when he returned to the boxes he let out a sigh, doing as he did each day and carefully placing everyone’s mail in their boxes. When he was through putting everyone’s mail in, he retrieved a package wrapped in brown paper and tied up with twine, sliding it into Zayn’s box and locking the boxes. 

The front of the package had a small note that said, “Stay warm.” Inside the package was a dark grey knitted beanie and mittens. It might’ve been a cheesy gift, but when Liam was planning he wanted to make sure that he didn’t give Zayn all gifts that were food or food related. With the upcoming forecast of snow, and the thought of Zayn’s dark hair tucked under the beanie, Liam had all the ammo he needed to justify this gift. And hopefully, he would get to hold Zayn’s hand in the mittens, but that was a thought for another day. Liam tapped the top of the mailbox, glancing back at Zayn’s flat before heading back to his car and the rest of his job for the day. 

On the Seventh Day of Christmas…

Exhausted couldn’t even begin to explain how Liam felt. There wasn’t anything that anyone could tell a postal worker that could prepare them for working through the holiday season. All of Liam’s days were running together and he was desperate for a day off. The only thing that really kept him from going completely mental was leaving sweet surprises for Zayn and hoping that it would eventually be his desired reaction. Maybe, by the time they reached the end of the almost two weeks Zayn wouldn’t just be another face he delivered mail to. 

When Liam had purchased a gift card to a restaurant, it was just coincidence that it was to his favourite place and that it was more than enough for Zayn to take someone else to dinner. He hoped that maybe he would end up being the one that Zayn took to dinner, but, for all he knew Zayn was already involved with someone. Or maybe Zayn was straight and Louis, who lived next to Zayn and filled Liam in on what was going on with Zayn had no idea what he was talking about when he told Liam that Zayn was definitely into blokes. 

Adjusting his satchel over his shoulder, Liam unlocked the boxes in front of his flat and his heart bottomed out when he saw the brown paper-wrapped package still there along with all of Zayn’s mail from the day previous. Liam curled his fingers around the other gift card that was in his bag, trying to decide if he should really leave it or not. Maybe Zayn was poorly. Or maybe he was out. Or maybe Zayn was essentially completely creeped out by Liam’s existence and he really didn’t know what to do at that point. 

Tucking the gift card next to the package, Liam shut the door a bit harder than necessary before locking the boxes and deciding that he wasn’t going to think about again, even when Niall badgered him all night for information on why Liam was just so miserable. 

On the Eighth Day of Christmas… 

Zayn hadn’t intended to stay out all night for his mate’s birthday party, but as his luck would have it, he woke up curled in the corner of Nick’s flat, his head raging and the inside of his mouth tasting like something particularly vile had crawled in there and died. Best Christmas party ever, his are. Sitting up, Zayn reached for his phone which was dead, sighing and slowly getting himself up. It was 3 PM. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Zayn said to himself, rubbing his hands over his face and finding his way to the loo. 

When he got home, he was worried he might’ve been too late for Liam’s daily gift, and when he checked his box to find a brown paper package and a gift card, he rubbed his hands over his eyes. Of course Liam would probably think Zayn was a dick, so glancing around to make sure he didn’t see the mail truck, Zayn darted up to his apartment and found a Christmas chocolate bar his mum had sent him, grabbing a quick piece of paper, he jotted down on it, “Sorry mate, went to the best Christmas party ever. Have all the regrets in the world!” Zayn finished it off with a cartoon elf who was doing his best to look sad and Zayn returned to his box to leave the note and the chocolate bar for Liam. 

When Liam returned to the box, he had a mixed CD, just some of his favourite songs he had put together, which had a bit of a cheesy touch to it, but it was what it was. He had decided that if all of the mail was still there he wouldn’t leave the CD because then at that point he would consider himself creepy (because what he had done until that point was endearing, not creepy thank you very much). Liam sucked in a deep breath before opening the boxes and when he was greeted with something in Zayn’s box that wasn’t something he had left, a big grin spread over his lips, and he eagerly reached in to retrieve the chocolate bar, reaching over the note and tucking it away into his satchel as he tried to focus on actually finishing his job. When all the envelopes were placed, Liam reached for the CD, tucking it away in Zayn’s box and locking the door behind him as he left. It felt like, finally, he was justified. Like maybe Zayn was at least the littlest bit interested in him as well. 

On the Ninth Day of Christmas…. 

Zayn returned from his studio eager to check his mailbox. The feeling of leaving something for Liam made him nervous and for the first time he realised just how much courage it really probably took Liam to go through with all of this. He had listened to the mix CD all day, mostly enjoying and slightly judging some of Liam’s song choices. Either way, he was more than pleased with the gift because for the first time in the last week and a half he felt like he got an idea of who exactly Liam was. What Liam liked. 

Sliding out of his cab, Zayn headed straight to his mailbox without a second thought, unlocking the door and grinning at the DVD he pulled out. Batman. So, his postal worker had decent taste in music and even better taste in films. Shaking his head, Zayn wondered if maybe he had the complete wrong idea of the postal worker and maybe all of this wasn’t an elaborate attempt at flirting with him. 

Sprinting up the steps in Zayn’s quickest fashion, which was more of like a rushed walk than anything else, he passed his own flat door and went straight to Louis’, pounding on the door incessantly, determined not to stop until Louis came to the door. 

“What do you want?” Louis said finally when he opened the door, his hair trussed everywhere and a deep scowl set on his lips. 

“Do you know about the mailman? About all the stuff?” Zayn said, bouncing on his toes and holding up the DVD as if that would explain the whole situation. 

“Liam? Yeah?” Louis asked, studying the DVD and then shrugging his shoulders before closing the door halfway in Zayn’s face. 

“His name’s Liam?” Zayn said, reaching out and curling his fingers around the door to stop Louis from closing it. “Are you mates with him?” 

“He hasn’t told you his name yet?” Louis asked, almost incredulously, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, “Definitely not mates with him. Not at all.” 

“But you know his name? You’re not mates but you know his name?” Zayn’s questions pressed and he kept his glare set on Louis. 

“You two are hopeless, honestly,” Louis said, reaching up to uncurl Zayn’s fingers from the door before he shut the door in his face and left Zayn standing, almost clueless and standing at Louis’ front door. 

On the Tenth Day of Christmas… 

Delirious would be a good word to describe Liam. His exhaustion combined with his excitement that his twelve day plan was almost complete was enough to actually make him feel like he was going to bounce off the nearest wall. He had played out every scenario in his head, from Zayn kissing him when he knocked on the door on the last day, to Zayn waiting with his phone to call the police and have Liam arrested. He hoped it was somewhere between the two. 

Unlocking the boxes, the first thing that Liam did was carefully place the live ball of mistletoe into Zayn’s box, a mischievous smirk on his lips as he did -- that had played into his daydream of Zayn kissing him as soon as he opened the door, but that really wasn’t important at the moment, was it? Mistletoe was a pretty common Christmas tradition and it seemed only fitting to let it play into his twelve days of Zayn’s Christmas. Twelve days of trying to get a date for Christmas? Twelve days of going a little too far? It really was another thing that was neither here nor there at the moment. 

As soon as Liam arrived home from work he called Niall in an absolute panic. “Maybe it’s gone too far, I really do think I should move to Idaho!” Liam said frantically as soon as Niall answered the phone. 

Liam’s panic was met by a deep laugh from Niall and when he finally composed himself he spoke softly, “Honestly, mate you’ve got to follow through now. You have done all this you can’t just like fall off the earth. Or move to Idaho either. I think if he was bothered with he would’ve said by now.” 

“Unless he thought I was going to make his rib cage into wind chimes and he’s terrified, Niall!” Liam’s voice was more of a screech than anything else when he spoke and it really was probably good this was only twelve days - not twenty-five. 

Niall’s continuous laughter was a good sign that Liam wouldn’t be getting very good advice from his best mate, so he decided, in his most mature fashion to hang up on Niall. Serves him right, anyway. 

On the Eleventh Day of Christmas… 

The mistletoe might’ve made Zayn smile more than anything else. It was a small gesture, but rather endearing and he found himself eagerly returning to his flat to hang it just above his door. At the moment, it was the only Christmas decoration in his flat but it made everything seem so much warmer. So much more like a home that he reminded himself probably a total of 8 times in 3 hours that he really needed to get a proper tree for the flat. 

The next day, Zayn found himself near the window again, hoping that maybe he would receive a bigger parcel, a reason for Liam to have to come all the way up to his flat. Peeking through his drapes, he watched Liam get out of his car, fill each box with it’s appropriate mail and then he put something very brightly coloured in Zayn’s box. Zayn smiled, watching Liam and his smile only slightly faded into a frown when Liam returned to his vehicle and left. 

After waiting a bit, Zayn decided the coast was clear and went down to his box, to retrieve his few bills and the brightly coloured items Liam had put in there. They were toys, he thought. Maybe for a small dog? Or a cat? Or… well, maybe Liam thought Zayn had a cat, but the gesture really left him confused. Returning to his flat he sat the toys in the line of gifts from Liam on his table. He hadn’t intended to put everything in a straight line, but what happened was that he was trying to figure out if there was a theme, and apart from the candy, the cupcake (oh, the cupcake) and the mistletoe, everything was carefully placed in a line. 

Zayn wasn’t sure how to thank someone for something that you didn’t really have a use for so instead he went to his drawing table and pulled out an off-white sheet of sketch paper. Sitting down, he wasn’t sure what he was going to draw, but he ended up drawing a cartoon Liam with kitten ears. Liam had his satchel over his shoulder, stuffed full with letters and parcels sitting all around his feet. His hands were up over his kitten ears, looking like they were ripping his hair out and it said “Meow?!” next to his face. Zayn looked over the drawing when he was done - it really wasn’t anything fancy, but he thought maybe it would convey his thanks and confusion at Liam’s most recent gift. 

Pulling a big jumper on, Zayn made his way down to the boxes, unlocking his and rolling the picture into a roll before placing it carefully in his box. He locked the box and tapped it gently, hoping that Liam wouldn’t get offended by his picture and heading back to his flat. He definitely didn’t worry about what was coming next or what exactly Liam would think of his gesture for the rest of the night. 

On the Twelfth Day of Christmas… 

Finding someone to take the majority of Liam’s deliveries for the day was more than difficult, but after promising Olly as many pints as he could drink in a night, Liam was free for the rest of the day. He had caught a ride with Olly and was now at the bottom of the steps when he heard Olly yelling in his direction. 

“Liam, wait! There’s something in here!” Olly said, waving the paper around in Liam’s direction. 

“Christ, shut up!” Liam said nervously, resituating everything in his hands and making his way over to retrieve the paper from Olly, his annoyance fading into something that could only be described as sickeningly fond when he saw the picture. Zayn was more talented than he could even imagine and he carefully placed the picture inside of one of the bags he was carrying. 

“Go get him then tiger,” Olly said through a laugh, returning to what was going to prove to be a very very long day for him. 

Liam nodded silently and headed for the steps, his fingers shaking slightly as he switched the bags in his hands. When he reached the door to Zayn’s flat, he sat everything down next to the door with the exception of one thing, the small orange and white kitten that was nuzzled in the crook of Liam’s arm, head nudging against his sweater. “Come on then little lady, you’re meant to meet your new dad today, I hope.” Liam said nervous, resituating the kitten so his hand was between it’s two front paws, holding the kitten almost in his palm. Liam knocked three times on the door and waiting silently for what might be the worst or the best day of his life. 

It took Zayn a few moments to get to the door, but when he opened it, his smile was wide and his eyes were sparkling and Liam was absolutely done for. The smell of Zayn’s cologne invaded his senses and he had entirely forgot what he was even meant to do. “Oh, um,” Liam said, looking down at all the kitten’s supplies on the ground and then back up at Zayn, “Louis said you wanted a kitten.” He said, holding the cat up just slightly before letting her nuzzle back into his jumper, “Happy Christmas?” Liam’s greeting came out more as a question than anything else. 

Zayn stared at Liam, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes wide. He had expected something today, but had in no way expected this. Zayn’s cheeks heated up and he looked down between his feet, cursing himself for being so shy and awkward. He had to say something but coming up with what was almost impossible. “I.. yeah.” Zayn finally mumbled, looking up through his eyelashes at Liam who was standing in the doorway looking terrified. “Thank you.” Zayn said and his voice was almost painful as he spoke. 

“I know this is all like way over the top and I’m really sorry if you actually think that I’m creepy,” Liam said, his words getting more and more quick as he spoke, his nerves taking over when he was speaking, “I just, well, every time I’ve seen you, there’s something about you and I just I don’t know I wanted to do something special and oh god, I am so sorry.” Liam said, shifting nervously on his feet in the doorway. 

Zayn almost relaxed at Liam’s nervousness. As if he didn’t have to feel so bloody ridiculous if Liam felt just as ridiculous. “Uh, no. It really is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done. For me, I mean. And she’s beautiful isn’t she?” Zayn asked, reaching forward to gently brush his fingers over the kitten’s head, shivering slightly when his hand brushed over Liam’s hand. “You could come in, you know. If you haven’t got work waiting or something,” Zayn said, carefully taking the kitten into his hands when Liam held her out. 

“Yeah, I, my mate is covering the rest of the day for me.” Liam said, leaning down to retrieve all the supplies for the kitten and walking into Zayn’s flat when Zayn moved out of the way. When he got inside he sat everything down, taking a moment to take in Zayn’s decorating, smiling at just how perfect it all seemed. 

“Oh, good, yeah.” Zayn smiled, his focus on the kitten in front of him, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled at the small ball of fluff. 

“I was wondering if you’d maybe like to go on a date with me?” Liam blurted out and okay, yeah, that wasn’t how he was planning on asking Zayn but now that he was surrounded with everything Zayn he couldn’t really bring himself to have a filter. 

Zayn’s attention broke away from the kitten and he looked up at Liam, entirely perplexed. “Uh, I thought that’s what all that was for?” He asked, waving his free hand in the direction of his table. “There’s the coffee date, dinner date, movie date, and I figured the hat and gloves were so we could go ice skating, maybe?” Zayn asked, a small surge of confidence making him speak solidly as he looked back at Liam. 

“Oh, I uh, yeah, I just didn’t know if you’d want to do those things with me, or,” Liam spoke, his cheeks stained red with a blush and his eyes moving from Zayn to the table. “But yeah, please.” He added, not sure why he was saying please. 

“I thought this was for us too?” Zayn asked, his voice still slightly confused as he pointed up above the two of them where the ball of mistletoe was hanging. 

Liam’s lips curled into a smile as he nodded, “It was.” He said softly, leaning down and hooking his forefinger under Zayn’s chin to lift his head, connecting their lips into a soft kiss. 

Zayn closed his eyes and kissed Liam back, their lips staying connected for a moment, he felt the warm wet press of a kitten nose against his jaw and this was definitely the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this - I know the prompt was originally just notes in his box but I just sort of ran with cheesy over the top Liam! Happy Christmas! xx


End file.
